My Knight in Shining Armor
by Krazie.Glue
Summary: Fate brings these two people together in a really odd way. ShikaOC


**A/N:** Please review, though if you're gonna review, please don't go too hard on me since this was actually my first story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and the characters in this story, just Aya and Yuuka.

"Anousa, Aya, why did you turn down that guy? He was pretty cute." asked Aya's best friend Yuuka.

"He was too full of himself to notice the world around him. Besides, I am waiting for the right guy.", Aya said dreamily.

Yuuka sighed, "At this rate, you will be the only one in our group who hasn't gone on a date yet."

"When the time comes, my knight in shining armor will come and whisk me away to his kingdom!", she exclaimed dramatically, twirling around in a circle, hugging herself, then faking a swoon. The people on the street gave the girl weird looks as they walked pass her.

* * *

"Why are you on a diet again?" asked Chouji as team 10 walked along the streets of Konoha. 

"How many times do I have to tell you, Chouji? Guys like skinny girls, and it is the same for girls, so you better start eating less. Or else you won't get any girls." Ino grinned.

'Troublesome woman.' "Ino, you'd probably be twice as popular with the guys if you gained a little weight. Guys actually like girls with a little meat."

"You don't know anything about us girls, Shikamaru." Ino retorted.

Eyes closed and hands behind his head, Shikamaru sighed in defeat and trudged along quietly after Ino and Chouji

* * *

You are now walking backwards humming a little tune. 

"Aya, you are going to bump into someone walking backwards." Yuuka said.

"So tell me when I'm going to bump into someone." Aya told her. Yuuka nodded. Aya twirled around some more, her long, fiery hair swishing like a curtain.

"Aya, you're going to-", Yuuka tried to warn her friend.

"Oof!" "-bump into someone." finished Yuuka lamely.

"Ow..." The redhead sat on the sidewalk, dazed from the impact.

"Shikamaru! Apologize to her!" yelled a girl.

'Troublesome woman' "Gomen for bumping into you." someone said, offering Aya a hand.

You looked up to see a boy around your age with a spiky ponytail.

"Iie. It's my fault. I wasn't looking." Aya said, taking his hand. She got up and a blonde girl in a high ponytail spoke to her.

"Sorry for my idiot teammate. I'm Yamanaka Ino"

"I'm Akimichi Chouji", said a boy to Ino's right, munching on some chips.

"It's ok." Aya replied, dusting off her pants.

"Ah, Gomen, we have to hurry to training now or we'll be late. Jaa ne!" said Ino as she dragged her two teammates away with Chouji still eating and Shikamaru thinking 'how troublesome'.

Aya and Yuuka looked at each other as sweatdropped at the sight. Aya shrugged and started skipping down street, Yuuka beside her.

* * *

Aya are at a certain BBQ restaurant with Yuuka to celebrate her birthday. As Aya went to the restroom to wash her hands before eating she accidentally bumped into a person coming out of the men's restroom. 

'Wow. I'm bumping into a lot of people today.' "Gomen, I wasn't lo-" The person she bumped into was Shikamaru. "Oh! Hey. I know you. Sorry for bumping into you again. You're Shikamaru right?" Aya asked, giving him a cute smile.

"Uh...y-yeah." Shikamaru blushed.

"The last time we met, I didn't get the chance to introduce myself. I'm Kasai Aya.", she said, smiling once more.

This time Shikamaru gave Aya a tiny smile, and it was her turn to blush.

Unknown to both, two people were eavesdropping on Aya's conversation with Shikamaru. Ino and Yuuka grinned simultaneously at the sight of Shikamaru's and Aya's blush, and they shared the same devil-ish look in their eyes as the blushing girl and the boy she was talking returned to their respective tables.

After dinner, Aya and Yuuka were walking their houses when Yuuka suddenly asked her best friend a startling question, "Hey Aya, do you like Shikamaru?"

Aya felt her whole face heat up.

"So you DO like him." Yuuka said, grinning ear to ear.

"W-What are you talking about!?"

"You can't lie to me, Aya. We saw you, Ino and I. You were with Shikamaru and you were blushing." Yuuka squealed. "You guys are so cute together! Aya, I think you've found your knight in shining armor."

Aya were still frozen there, standing and blushing.

"Honestly, Aya, say something. Sometimes I think you have split personalities. One moment you're being melodramatic and insane, and wa la, you're this quiet person." Yuuka said frowning.

"Ch-Chigau. You're wrong. I don't think Shikamaru's my knight in shining armor."

"Fine by me.", Yuuka started walking again.

"Oi! Chotto! Wait for me.", the other girl yelled, unfrozen from the spot.

* * *

With team 10, Ino asked Shikamaru the same question, "Shikamaru, you like her don't you. You like that girl, Aya." 

Shikamaru gave no answer. 'Troublesome woman', he thought, referring to Ino.

"If you really like her, then let her know. Don't let her run of with some other guy. This is a great chance. I heard from her friend, Yuuka, that today is her birthday. Give her gift or something like that."

Shikamaru sighed, 'So troublesome. A gift, eh.'

* * *

Two days later, people on the streets of Konoha could see two teenage girls, one with red hair, the other one brown, as they teared through the streets yelling. 

Aya was running for her life as Yuuka chased her through the streets like a madman. (or madwoman)

The redhead had stolen her friend's last cup of instant ramen and now she is going to pay.

"You'll never catch me! NEVA!" Aya cackled evilly. "Nev-Oof!" Aya did a face plant on the sidewalk when she bumped into someone coming out of a store. 'Argh! This is the third time this week I bumped into someone. I got to pay more attention to my surroundings.'

Shikamaru groaned when he saw who had bumped into him. 'I didn't plan on meeting with her this sudden.'

"What happened?" Yuuka had caught up with Aya.

"Uh...we bumped into each other again." Aya said. Yuuka sweatdropped.

Shikamaru offered the girl on the sidewalk a hand to pull her up (again.) when Aya suddenly felt a pain on her knee. Aya then discovered that her knee is bleeding.

"Your knee is bleeding, we should bandage that up. My house is not far from here." Shikamaru said, sounding just a tiny bit concerned.

Hearing this, Yuuka suddenly said, "Oh, I just remembered, I have a...uh...dentist appointment. Got to go! See you later Aya!" Both Aya and Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"Is this how we meet every time?", Aya ask smiling.

"I guess.", Shikamaru replied. "Can you walk?", he asked.

"Kind of.", she said. "I'll help you.", he said, asking Aya to put her arm his neck for support. With that, she and Shikamaru limped towards his house. Luckily, his parents weren't home that day, or else Shikamaru will be getting a whack over the head from his dear mother.

"All done." "Thanks."

There was an awkward silence after Shikamaru finished bandaging Aya's knee.

"Um, if you don't have anything planned to do, could we walk around the village?", Aya asked brightly, breaking the silence.

"Sure. I don't have anything planned.", Shikamaru answered, looking unsure.

"Well come on! What are you waiting for?", she said, dragging Shikamaru out of his house and onto the streets.

sigh 'Why did I agree to come? So troublesome...'

After a couple of minutes of dragging Shikamaru around the village, he started to enjoy the "walk".

Eventually, a conversation was stroked up between the two and by the end of a couple of hours, they had gotten to know each other better. Both Aya and Shikamaru found the other person easy to talk to.

"Wow. Time passes quickly when you're having fun.", Aya said letting out a breath.

"Ano...it's almost 7 o'clock, do you want to go watch the sun set? I know a good place.", Shikamaru said nervously.

"Really? That would be cool.", Aya replied.

Shikamaru took her to the rooftop he would go to when he was watching the clouds. Aya sat down next to Shikamaru, hugging her knees.

"I was told that it was your birthday 2 days ago. So I thought it would be nice to get you something. Here.",

Shikamaru mumbled, holding out a simple, yet cute, silver bracelet. "And that...I..uh..likeyoualot.", saying the last 4 words very fast, a light pink tint in his cheeks. Nonetheless, Aya understood him.

"You know...I...l-like you too", she said.

Shikamaru smiled at her in response. His look of relief was just too much for Aya to handle. Without warning, she pecked his left cheek, giving him a small kiss.

Surprised, Shikamaru let out a small "eep". Aya giggled, and laid her head on his shoulder as the two watched the sun setting into the horizon.

_'My knight in shining armor, eh.'_


End file.
